Brainy Is The New Sexy
by anothergingerfangirl
Summary: Emma Swan is a clever girl busy working her way through all the boys (and men) in her town. Becoming bored of school boys her interest is piqued when rumours of a sexy new Physics teacher emerge at the start of term. Modern school AU. SMUT. CaptainSwan


**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim any rights to these characters or places. I am simply borrowing them to play with. Nor can I stake claim to my title; I just love this Sherlock quote so much.  
**

 _ **AN:**_ _ **The eagle eyed reader may recognise this fic as I have chosen to turn this one-shot into more! After a little tweaking I have decided to republish this chapter to see if there's enough interest to continue this to multi-chapter.  
**_

 _ **Please let me know your thoughts on what has been written as well as any advice or scenes you would like to see?**_

Favourites/follows/reviews always welcome

Brainy is the New Sexy

She'd heard the rumours. Heck, everyone had heard the rumours; there's a new Physics teacher, and he's hot! All day she'd been looking forward to meeting him and now it was finally here. She'd always loved Physics and now it promised a sexy teacher to letch after for a whole hour. She could still remember Reverend Bradley and his beautiful grey eyes.

"Emma! Emma!" She'd been so busy daydreaming she'd missed Ruby shouting her name.

"Sorry Rubes! What were you saying?"

"I was telling you to get your ass in gear, we're going to be late for Physics!"

"Shit sorry. We'd better hurry I want a good view of Mr. Sex," Emma laughed, linking arms with her best friend, pulling her down towards room 8.

"Seriously Emma, you're unbelievable. You only dumped poor August last week," Ruby whispered rushing forwards down the hallway.

Laughing the two girls hurried into the classroom, just as the bell rang. Expecting to be shouted at for their lateness they both instantly started making apologies. When met with nothing more than blank stares from their classmates the two friends spied out a free desk in the front row and sank into their seats, grateful for the lack of teacher present.

"Ruby! First day and you're already late!"

"David! I didn't know we had a class together this year?!"

"Yes sis and it looks like I'm going to have to keep you and Swan on the straight and narrow," David chuckled as Emma slapped his arm. "Now, Emma, none of that. Isn't my twin's best friend actually meant to like me?"

Just as Emma was about to reply the door opened, silencing the class of teenagers. Emma took a short breath as she caught sight of the god that had just entered the classroom. She blushed as his crystal sharp blue eyes met her emerald ones.

"Good afternoon class. I'm your new Physics teacher: Mr. Jones. Not 'Joney' or 'Jonesy' or 'Mr. J'; my name is Mr. Jones."

"Ooh a tough guy," whispered Emma to Ruby, licking her lips as her eyes took in the whole beauty of her new teacher.

"GIRLS! No gossiping in my lessons. What are your names?"

Sitting up straight Emma crossed her arms and stared into Mr. Jones' eyes. "My name is Emma Swan and this is Ruby Charming."

"Well Miss Swan, as you were the one whispering, you have earned yourself detention tonight. Congrats on being the first person I have disciplined at this school," he stepped around the desk and handed her a pink note. "Here. So you don't 'forget.'" The sarcasm dripped off him as he turned back to the class. "Right, to see what you bunch of slackers know; surprise test. Good luck."

Emma looked down at the note in front of her as Mr. Jones began handing out the quiz.

 _Miss Swan,  
Detention 3:30. DO NOT BE LATE.  
Mr. K. Jones _

She glanced up as another sheet was thrust onto her table. _I wonder what the K stands for…_

* * *

"Miss Swan, you're late," Killian Jones looked up from his book to point at the chair sitting in front of his desk. "Sit. 15 minutes late means half an hour extra at the end. I will not stand for poor timekeeping."

"Sorry," Emma mumbled, sinking into the hard, plastic chair positioned directly in front of her dreamy teacher.

"So?" Killian asked raising his eyebrow, questioning.

Emma felt the heat between her legs increase as she looked into his ocean-blue eyes. "'So, what?" She asked, unsure of what she ought to say.

"So, why were you late?" He asked putting down his novel and leaning forwards. _She has such beautiful green eyes._ No, he couldn't be thinking those thoughts. He'd only divorced Milah a year ago and this was his pupil for god's sake. _Her lips: so plump and rosy._ STOP IT! SHE. IS. AN. UNDERAGE. SCHOOLGIRL. _Well she must be at least 16, so it's not 'totally' illegal._

"Mr. Jones? Sir?"

She'd answered his question 5 minutes ago and he'd been staring at her mouth for the last 6.

"Yes Miss Swan?" He asked, confused as to why she was trying so hard to get his attention. He'd only been preoccupied for a minute max.

"Sir you've been…erm…staring…for about 5 minutes," Emma muttered, biting her lip, trying to avoid his glare.

"Sorry Swan; it's been a long first day." He replied, blushing at exposing his hidden thoughts.

"You're telling me. I'm in detention the first day back," she said sarcastically, pushing her chair back to put her feet up on the mahogany desk. "Nice desk, a lot better than the old one."

 _Her back against the desk, my body leaning on hers as I catch her scream with a kiss._ Killian's blush deepened as he attempted to slow the not-wholly-unwanted images from appearing in his head.

"Yes…it's erm…lovely craftsmanship…" he stuttered unable to tear his eyes away from her.

"Sir, are you blushing?" Emma asked, grinning as she watched the pink in his cheeks deepen to a light crimson.

"Now Swan. Why would a grown man 'blush'?" He replied, unable to keep the flirty tone out of his question.

"Hmm," she pondered, "maybe because he is feeling slightly uncomfortable being alone in a room with such a stunningly sexy woman."

"Woman implies older than 18," he smirked and leaned forwards tapping the centre of her forehead, "and you, my dear, are 16."

"Oh, so you _do_ think I'm stunningly sexy." Emma stated a wicked glint in her eye. As she slowly leant forwards and started to pull up her pleated school skirt.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Killian exclaimed, feeling the blood rush south of his waist.

She stood and slowly started to undo the buttons on her shirt as the strain against his trousers increased rapidly. He watched transfixed as she ripped her top off and flung it at him with a wink.

"So Mr. J, tell me. What does the 'K' stand for?" She whispered as she carefully removed her tiny white lace thong and bra set. Emma now stood in front of him in only her black knee high socks and matching pleated skirt, barely covering her dripping pussy.

"Killian," he replied breathless as the need to touch her teenage body teared away all his inhibitions. He began to unzip his trousers when a small, slender hand stopped his.

"No." She took his hand and pulled him to his feet, planting a gentle kiss to his flushed cheek. She then guided his hand, under her skirt, until the pressure of his thumb on her cunt caused her to moan in ecstasy.

"Swan; I can already tell that you're going to be the death of me," he whispered in her ear before kneeling at her feet and kissing her perfectly shaved mound. She gasped as he pushed his first finger straight between her soaking lips, scraping his nail against her inner walls.

"Harder!" She shouted between gasps, tangling her hands in his matted black hair, pulling him closer to her. Killian dug his fingernails into her perfect ass as he forced another finger into her tight pussy. He moaned against her throbbing clit, the feel of his cool breath causing her to shake as she neared her release.

"Again," she whispered digging her manicured fingernails into his scalp as he blew another soft breath while also rubbing his index finger against her pleasure spot. She came hard, her legs collapsing, leaving her in a shaking pool of bliss.

Killian sat on the floor, breathing hard, trying to calm the raging erection in his pants. He glanced at Emma just in time to see her slip on her shoes and his jacket, zipping the red leather together.

"What are you doing?" He asked taking in her clothes and underwear spread across his new lab.

"I'm heading home. Thank you very much, Killian. I'll try to be on time for tomorrow's lesson," she replied with a wink before walking out the lab without looking back.


End file.
